sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBoy!Get a Clue!
SpongeBoy!Get a Clue! is a hit spinoff created by teenj12, and the fourth spin-off released by him. Despite not being a critical success, the show was considered a hit, garnering over 1,000 views. Premiere Date: Sunday, November 7th 2010 End Date: - Status: Returning Plot The plot of this show focuses on SpongeBoy, Sandy, Gary, and Patrick solving mysteries and the zany adventures they get into. Main Characters SpongeBoy - The groups unofficial leader. SpongeBoy always wears a blue cap, blue shoes, and a light blue backpack. He seems to be obsessed with mysteries Sandy - A fearless, know it all, kind hearted squirrel. Sandy is almost always related to the mysteries, with the bad guys stealing her stuff to her family being behind the mysteries. Gary - SpongeBoy's pet snail that assists the kids on/in their zany adventures. Gary hates going to the snail doctor and is always meow-ing to communicate. Patrick - A slightly dumb, pink starfish. Patrick is usually the most rational one when the gang solves mysteries. He is good friends with Flex, which often bothers Sandy and SpongeBoy. Patrick is usually the one to prove Flex's innocence. Patrick states him and Flex became friends, because he was" the first ever kid to stand up to him." Recurring Role Characters Flex - The school bully. Flex is always a suspect, accused almost always by Sandy. Harold - A boy who is a specialist at creating special effects. Ms.AppleBottom - The class teacher.She is replaced with Mrs.Puff in episode 5 which leads her to attack Mrs.Puff, but is stopped by SpongeBoy Mrs.Puff - The class's new teacher. Jimmy Wells - The smart Alec. He often antagonizes Sandy and SpongeBoy. Chuck - A kind boy that can turn mean in a split second. Sally - Sandy's older mean sister. Creation The show was inspired by Undersea Mysteries - Incorporated. The creator Teenj, wanted to create a mystery show that resembles the show of his idol &u=14 **jjsthekid** , but also wanted it to be more lighthearted-ed and zany. Reception While early reviews for the show were generally positive, later reviews were more negative and critical of the show. The show received common criticism for being too similar to jjsthekid's spin-off "Undersea Mysteries-Incorporated", and having plots too dark (such as food poisoning and murder) for a show that claimed to be a light-hearted mystery series. Other reviews criticized the episodes for being too short and having a lack of subtlety in the actual mysteries. On January 3rd, 2011, Teenj announced a cancellation for it, and on January 12, 2011, teenj gave the rights for the show to dragiiin123 who too abandoned it. Teenj brought it back on October 24th, 2011. List Of Villains Jimmy Wells - Episode 1 Gene Grey - Episode 2 Sandy's Mom - Episode 3 Sally - Episode 4 Ms.Applebottom - Episode 5, Episode 12 Cousin Seane - Episode 7 The Mystery Vigilante - Episode 8, Episode 13 The Candy Store Man - Episode 8 The Libriarian - Episode 8 Head Lunch Lady Pama - Episode 9 Grandma Sponge - Episode 11 Dr.Evil - Episode 11 Margo Coco - Episode 15 List Of Episodes Season 1 Ep.1 "Mystery Of The Stolen Tail"- When Sandy's tail is stolen, its up to the team to find out who took it. Villains- Jimmy Wells Ep.2 "Mystery Of The School Mummy"- The kids must stop a raging mummy's attack on the school. Villains- Gene Grey Absent: Gary Ep.3 "Mystery of The Stolen Bicycle" Sandy's bike is stolen and SpongeBoy helps her find out who stole it. Villains- Sandy's Mom Absent: Patrick Ep.4 "Mystery of The Town Ghost" SpongeBoy, Sandy, Gary, and Patrick solve the mystery of a terrible ghost, haunting the town. Villains- Sally Ep.5 "Mystery of The Substitute Teacher" SpongeBoy grows suspicious when Ms.Applebottom is replaced by Mrs.Puff, leading him to investigate Mrs.Puff with the help of Patrick Villains- Ms.Applebottom Absent: Sandy, Gary Ep.6 "Mystery of No More Mysteries" SpongeBoy becomes disillusion when mysteries begin to decrease. Villains- None Ep.7 "Mystery on Thanksgiving" SpongeBoy and Gary try to find out who stole all the Squarepants family's Thanksgiving food. Villains- Cousin Seane. Absent: Sandy, Patrick Ep.8 "Mystery of The Mystery Vigilante" SpongeBoy, Sandy, Gary, and Patrick find themselves in the middle of the mystery of the "Mystery Solving Vigilante". Villains- The Mystery Vigilante, The Candy Store Man, The Librarian. Ep.9 "Mystery of The School Lunch" When kids begin to get sick one by one, SpongeBoy suspects the school lunch. Villains- Head Lunch Lady Pama. Ep.10 "Mystery Of Grandma" Several misunderstandings lead SpongeBoy to believe that his grandmother is a serial killer. Villains- Grandma Sponge Absent: Sandy, Patrick, Gary Ep.11 "Tale of The Scary Movie" SpongeBoy and co go see a scary movie. Villains- Dr.Evil (In Movie) Absent:Gary Ep.12 "The Joy of Imagination" Everyone gets annoyed when SpongeBoy becomes obsessed with imagination. Villains- Ms.Applebottom Ep.13/14 "The Field Trip" (Special) On a field trip to a barn, the dangerous Mystery Vigilante surrounds the area; The kids come face to face with the Vigilante. Villains- Mystery Vigilante Season 2 - Season 2 sees the change of the show going from the mystery genre, to the adventure genre. Ep.15 "Haunted Halloween" SpongeBoy, Sandy, Gary, Patrick investigate claims of a Widowing Ghost haunting The Bikini Bottom warehouse. Villains: Margo Coco Airdate: October 24th, 2011 Ep.16 "Its My Body and I'll Eat Choco If I Want To" Patrick refuses to give up choco when he is told by the doctor to watch his wait. Airdate: November 5th, 2011 Ep.17 " Drag-on Of A Secret" Sandy has a secret pet. Ep.18 "Mr. Dr. Proffessor Evil" SpongeBoy meets the real Dr.Evil when he is comes to a school assembely. Ep.19 "Scout Sandy" Sandy joins the Scout Troop Girls of Bikini Bottom. Ep.20 "Snail Daze" Gary discovers a mysterious organization of snails within SpongeBoy's house while he is at school Ep.21 "The Color Of My Fur" Sandy begins exprimenting with her fur. Ep.22 "The Bubbling" Ep.23 "TBA" Ep.24 "TBA" Ep.25 "TBA" Category:Spin-offs